This invention relates to stackable containers, and more particularly, stackable containers formed from pre-cut and pre-scored blanks.
A blank is formed by cutting and scoring a sheet of corrugated paperboard or a similar material, i.e., a starting sheet, with a predetermined pattern to enable the blank to be folded to form a container. Typically, containers utilized in the storage, shipping, and display of produce, nuts, fruit, and the like are formed from blanks. Due to the nature of use, it is advantageous for such containers to be securely stackable, and to that end, they are commonly provided with two-ply stacking tabs. Furthermore, the containers are typically required to meet particular size and overall strength requirements as related to usage with specific products, e.g., industry standard orange containers are typically sized 22xe2x80x3xc3x9716xe2x80x3xc3x978xe2x80x3(length xc3x97 width xc3x97 depth) using a 275 pound C-flut board grade for five-down footprint configurations. In addition to the type of material used for the starting sheet, the design of the container, as predicated by the blank""s pattern, is also a significant contributor to the container""s strength attributes and stackability.
The blank""s pattern also dictates the size of the starting sheet required to create the blank. Identically sized containers can require starting sheets of varying sizes chiefly due to the blank""s pattern, e.g., designs implementing two-ply stacking tabs can require larger starting sheets than would otherwise be required. Material usage is a significant contributor to the overall cost of such containers. Even small decreases in the size requirements of the starting sheet, when carried over many containers, can generate considerable cost savings. Thus, it is desirable to have containers that minimize the use of material without sacrificing strength and durability, and it should be appreciated there is a need for an improved container which satisfies customers requirements while improving cost-effectiveness.
The present invention is embodied in a stackable container formed from a single blank pre-cut and pre-scored with an improved design in which, once assembled, the container has enhanced stacking and strength attributes. Moreover, the improved design is such that more efficient use of the material is made. More particularly, the container includes a base with two sets of opposing walls. Each wall of the first set incorporates a first panel and a second panel. The first panel is foldably attached at a lower edge to the base and is hinged at an upper edge to the second panel, wherein the upper edge also defines a shoulder. Each wall of the first set further incorporates at least one stacking tab that extends beyond the shoulder. The stacking tabs have a tab base and a sequencing panel. The tab base extend from the first panel and is foldably attached to the sequencing panel, wherein the tab base and the sequencing panel are formed from material cut from the second panel.
In more detailed features of the invention, the first set of opposing walls can alternatively be attached to either opposing side edges or opposing end edges of the base. Additionally, the second panel can be hinged to the first panel by a hinge joint and the first panel can be foldably attached to the base by a single score line.
Also, each wall of the second set of opposing walls can incorporate 1) a outer end panel, 2) two center flaps, and 3) two inner flaps. Each outer end panel is foldably attached at a lower edge to the base. The center flaps are each foldably attached to side edges of the first panels. Furthermore, the inner flaps are each foldably attached to one of the opposing side edges of the second panels.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.